random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:How To Make Good TV Shows Bad/@comment-24741672-20160405213910
My face when looking at something that has to do with SpongeBob and all. Also, here's how I react on how anyone ruins "Steven Universe" as a joke.: *The theme song goes like this: "Deez Nuts, Deez Nuts, Deez Nuts, STEVEN! (x4) (dubstep bass) GA-A-A-A-RNET! (echoing Garnet with bass dropping) A-A-A-A-A-A-METHYST! (echoing Amethyst with dubstep bass) P-P-P-P-PEARL! (echoing Pearl with bass dropping) and Steven! (echoing Steven) STEVEN UNIVERSE! (intense echoing)" (You know, you should never hire some people to do some dubstep for a theme song.) *The animation looks like a mix of The Adventures of Paddy the Pelican and The Nutshack. (Oh, ok. That's unsettling.) *Steven is a whiny brat who throws tantrums almost every minute. (Uh, I just don't know why, but I know it could be bad as well.) *The show airs on PBS Kids. (With all this madness, how is it gonna work?) *Make the Crystal Gems normal people (in that case, they can't fuse together and stuff). (Well? Does it mean if the fused Crystal Gems become separate characters?) *Give it a crossover with the following shows: Adventure Time (Wait, Adventure Time is awesome), Mega Babies, The Nutshack, Grojband, and Caillou. (Well? Maybe there should be a crossover with Steven Universe and Adventure Time, because we can only hope, but for the others? Really?) *Make Lapis Lazuili a schizophrenic. (Oh boy, cue some paranoid-infested people.) *Rose Quartz makes cameos as a villain. (What trope will it be on, the Villainous Cameo trope?) *Make Peridot homicidal. (Wat?) *Jasper is a package of cheetos. (Well you know, Jasper does look like a big buff cheeto, so why not?) *Make Sapphire and Ruby weirdos lost in the streets. (Oh, maybe there will be separate characters.) *Lars is named Steve. (Overused name 1.) *Sadie is named Maria. (Overused name 2.) *Garnet is weak. (Weak? Opposite of strong? Even Sheep Man (from Mega Man 10) could be stronger than the "if weak" Garnet.) *Malachite, Jasper and Lapis' fusion, never appears. It is replaced by a package of bubbles that expired in 1942. (Man, what will the results be like if any bubble-blowing characters used that? Their reactions will be like this one.-->|:() *Make Connie a Mary-Sue, like Chloe from the Faily Oddparents. (Mary-Sue alert!) *The lion never appears and is replaced with a typical wolf fan-made character you'd see on DeviantArt. (Yeah, that wolf fan-made character thing would never fit in this show.) *Not give it the "Say Uncle" crossover. **Actually, that would be better, IMO. (Same here, how would the two shows match?) *Frybo is a package of expired McDonald's fries. (Whoa! You are taking the name relation from Frybo to fries too far.) *Steven loves oranges over Cookie Cat. (Nutrient much nutrient?) *Throw in obnoxious background characters! (Oh, so noisy!) *The characters resemble the puppets from Peppermint Park. (The horror... the horror!!!) *Ernie from Peppermint Park is a major character. (That makes things worse.) *Give everyone weird accents. (HoW oN eArTh DoEs ThAt GoNnA wOrK?) *The show solely exists to sponsor McDonald's. (With that on the way, there's product placement around this show.) *Make the end credits song "The Rollcall Song" by Twaimz. (Uh, nope.)